Just a Taste
by Serah Villiers
Summary: What could be more perfect; the man of your dreams has just got a new boyfriend...namely your Yami. All Ryou wants is one night with his crush, and when the opportunity comes along, who is he to knock it? Shonen-ai, RxS, BxS.


**This is dedicated to Junshin Tenshi, hope you like it!**

**Just a Taste**

Chocolate brown eyes flickered absently to the mahogany wall clock, registered the time and noted idly that it hadn't changed in the past four seconds before flashing back to the book perched in the owners pale hands. Ryou sighed lightly and tried to concentrate on the story, but found his gaze travelling involuntarily back to the clock.

He blinked a few times and rubbed at his eyes with a weary hand. He closed the book, having read no more that half a page in the last hour, and set in down on the coffee table besides the chair he was currently curled up on.

Usually moments like this were a blessing to him; a quite Saturday night at home alone in peace. A mug of tea sat steaming in front of him, a fleece blanket wrapped around his legs and a brand new novel to indulge in. Nights like this were a rare treat when your housemate was a rather loud ex-master thief; a thief that liked to brag about everything, and loudly, to anyone that would cast even the slightest hint of interest.

Tonight, however, Ryou was unable to enjoy this solitude. And once again the cause of this was the previously mentioned Tomb-robber. Though void in body, his presence still lingered somewhat, and Ryou found himself staring at the clock hands willing them with every ounce of strength he had to move faster so that Bakura would return home.

Why? Because Ryou was feeling a brand new emotion; one that he hadn't felt for a very long time and could barely even remember. The uneasiness in the pit of his stomach was unbearable, his mind seemed unable to concentrate on even the most mundane of tasks (hence reading the novel had proved downright impossible), and he lay awake each night trying to work things through in his mind.

Ryou was in love.

Love or lust? He had asked himself many times this question. Did he just lust for the older man, or was it the real thing? How does one exactly know where the borderline between the two feelings is drawn, and when you ultimately grace the line between them? Ryou wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to deny his feelings, they were so strong that they couldn't be wrong. There was, of course, a little tiny problem…the object of his affections was already attached.

Bakura wasn't just out tonight, not just out on a social gathering between himself and Marik down the local pub. He was out on a date, with the object of Ryou's affection.

Ryou swallowed heavily and cuddled further into the blanket as the wind picket up outside and hurled snowflakes at the window. He sipped at his tea, taking a small comfort in its warmth, and watched the snowflakes dance dizzily around, fluttering innocently to join the pearly sheet that coated the ground and glittered in the moonlight.

"Silly snowflakes…"

Ryou mumbled into his cup, as he took another sip. His gaze lingered on the snow for a while longer, before flicking back to the clock. He sighed again and leaned back into the soft padding of the chair. Bakura had promised to be home long before midnight, concerned over his hikari's recent behaviour. The clock dutifully informed him that it was still half past one, and that his darker half was running just a tad late.

Ryou shivered, and noticed that his tea cup was empty. He set it back down on the coffee table and stretched his aching muscles. Yawning slightly he glanced back at the clock, though there had been no drastic change in the last few seconds. Resting his head against the arm of the chair Ryou allowed his eyes to flutter closed, his last thoughts were hoping that Bakura and his date weren't caught out in the snow, and were as safe and warm as he was…though not as heartbroken, perhaps.

-

Warmth; it enveloped his body and mind. He was just so comfortable everything was so…squashy and warm. It was a nice feeling that made him feel safe, and wanted. Maybe he could just stay here, stay and bask in the warmth forevermore.

"Un?"

Something was poking him in the side; he swatted groggily at the annoyance and basked once again in the warmth. The prodding persisted, and so the swatting persisted in an equal but opposite proportion. The prodding showed no signs of termination, but the swats were becoming more and more alert…the swatter lost and chocolate eyes blinked open, and found themselves drowning in a sharper, yet equally brown pair.

"Time to get up Ryou, you didn't have to wait up for me you know. We got caught in the snow, and the car stalled. We had to push it back." Ryou nodded sleeping, and attempted to turn over and fall back to sleep. A deep laugh came from behind him, but he paid it no heed and started to drift off.

"I believe that it is your turn to make breakfast, though. I'll have bacon, I think." Bakura prodded his younger self causing the smaller boy to squeak and curl away from the attack. Finally Ryou turned around, pouting, and sat up.

"I was getting worried, you're never usually late…okay, bacon it is." Bakura grinned and ruffled Ryou's silver tresses playfully. Ryou sighed, his smile slipping from his face. It was then that he realised that he was sitting on his bed; in his room. Bakura must have been in a good mood last night to have bothered carrying him upstairs.

Yawning slightly Ryou rubbed at his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His bare feet skimmed the carpet as he reached over to his bedside table for a hairbrush. Locks preened he slipped some socks over his cold feet and made for the kitchen, briefly pausing to watch Bakura flip channels on the television.

Ryou sighed as he searched the refrigerator for the pack of bacon and placed four strips into the frying pan. He mentally braced himself for the sizzling aroma; he was not one for eating much in the mornings. A small bowl of cereal and a steaming mug of herbal tea was more than enough for him.

He busied himself with fetching the required plates and cups while listening to a cartoon theme tune that was drifting through from the open living room door. Switching the kettle on and pouring cornflakes into a bowl he sat down at the table and watched the bacon cook. Absently chewing his cereal his mind began to wander; Bakura's new boyfriend being the main topic of thought.

Ryou was a little jealous of his other half; the two really did make a good couple, though they were both rather dominant and Ryou was curious to know just how well that would work, neither had ever shown any signs of backing down so there must be competition for dominance…

Suddenly realising what he had just thought Ryou blushed a deep crimson and his eyes flicked over to the bacon which was still bright pink. Bakura liked his meat to bleed when he bit into it…given half the chance he probably wouldn't bother to even kill it before devouring the defenceless animal…

Ryou pushed the now empty bowl aside and leaned his head against the polished wooden surface. Of course it had been Bakura who had been asked out, it just had to be, didn't it? Evidently Destiny had a sense of humour, and that Ryou's crush would chose someone who had almost the exact same physical features but a distinct lack of…Ryou stopped himself, now he was becoming spiteful. It wasn't really Bakura's fault, per say.

Ryou sighed and dragged himself over to the stove where the bacon was sizzling happily, playfully spitting oil up at him. He turned the heat off and slid the rashers onto a plate, filled an empty glass with orange juice (in the vain attempts of getting nutrients other than those contained in 'blood red meat' inside Bakura), and carried them through to Bakura.

He watched his yami tear recklessly at the bacon, somewhat disgusted by the sight, and suddenly found himself wondering just why he hadn't been chosen. He was much more dignified than his darker counterpart, and he cleaned, cooked, and was an A-grade student…maybe that was why. Maybe he was _too_ good; perhaps his crush needed a little more in his life than plain and predictable.

Ryou plucked miserably at his plain cream sweatshirt, the pale blue jeans he was wearing weren't overly exciting either. Bakura, on the other hand, opted for a much more 'in-your-face' attire…much like his attitude. Thick black eyeliner, baggy black jeans and a t-shirt (complete with food/blood stains and rips) with a red pentagram emblazoned on front.

Ryou tucked a lock of perfectly preened silver hair behind his un-pierced ear and leaned further into the sofa, sighing once again and wallowing in a sea of sadness. Bakura, still chewing a mouthful of animal flesh, glanced up, his somewhat manic brown eyes narrowing in the Bakura-equivalent of concern.

"S'up?" Little grains of bacon sprayed the pristine cream sofa. Ryou mentally winced knowing that he would be the one to try and get the stains out.

"It's nothing…nothing at all really, I'm just a little bored I suppose." Ryou sipped on his herbal tea and watched as Bakura frowned slightly before returning to hacking the crap out of his bacon breakfast. Ryou blinked a few times, most normal people when consuming meat such as bacon would wrap it in bread, or have something like tomato sauce with it. Not Bakura. The silver haired yami had merely glared the first time Ryou had attempted to make him a 'bacon-buttie', insisting that meat was meant to be ripped apart by your teeth; it was half the fun of it he claimed. Ryou couldn't even coax him into using cutlery.

Finally the last rasher was eaten and the empty plate handed back to Ryou. '_Charming…_' Ryou thought as he rolled his eyes and wandered back into the kitchen to place the plate and his now empty tea cup by the rest of the items to be washed. Noticing that the near-mountain of washing up was teetering, ready to crash to the linoleum floor Ryou decided that no-one else was going to spare him the job, so began running warm water into the sink.

Squirting some washing up liquid in, and playfully popping the tiny bubbles that rose from the steaming depths, he plunged his hands in and began rubbing at Bakura's bacon-plate with the cloth. Just as his hands were at their most soapy and bacon-greased the phone decided to ring.

Ryou dropped the plate to the bottom of the sink with the cloth and began drying his hands on the tea towel while rushing to the other side of the kitchen dodging chairs and tables as he went.

"Ryou, phone!"

'_Thanks, Bakura…_' Ryou mentally rolled his eyes as he finished drying his hands and answered the phone.

"Moshi-moshi-"

"Ryou-kun? Is that you?" Ryou felt his heart lighten considerably at the sound of the voice; his stomach began to knot painfully as he fought to withhold a squeal of joy. He finally remembered to answer.

"Yes, it's me. Though I suppose it's Bakura you were really after?"

"Mmn. Is he in?"

"He's just finished breakfast…I'll go get him?" It hadn't meant to come out as a question, and thinking back he'd sounded rather pleading. Of course Ryou was hoping the male was going to say 'no, Ryou actually I wanted to speak with _you_.'

"Yeah, if you would." Ryou swallowed heavily and carried the cordless through to Bakura. The phone was thrust into the yami's hands without a word, and Ryou stormed off back into the kitchen. Bakura blinked a few times before demanding the identity of who he was talking too.

-

Crystalline droplets dripped delicately into the soapy water. Why did it have to be Bakura? Why didn't good things happen to him instead of his once-homicidal yami? He'd always been good, while his father had been away and his mother sick he'd looked after his little sister. He'd bee strong when he'd then lost his sister and mother in a car accident, and then throughout his childhood years never complained that his father was never home.

More droplets disturbed the murky water.

It just wasn't fair, Ryou decided. He watched from the corner of his eye as Bakura hovered around the doorway, seemingly hesitant to enter. Ryou sighed and waved him over, smiling slightly at the nervous look on his face. Not many people knew of Bakura's deathly fear of kitchens.

Ryou took sympathy and took the offered phone as Bakura ran out of the kitchen and back to the safety of the sofa. Immersing his hands once again in the soapy water it came as no surprise when the doorbell rang. Drying his hands irritably once again he passed the stationary Bakura and headed for the front door.

"Ryou, door."

Ryou held back a growl and composed himself enough to greet their guest…he needn't have bothered, really. The visitor was none other than Marik Ishtar who was wearing the same bored-with-life expression as Bakura. Though he did smile when he realised it wasn't Bakura he was looking at, and muttered a 'hi, Ryou.' Before blushing and letting himself in.

Ryou returned to the washing up, finally being able to persevere and finish. As he was replacing the last glass in the cabinet Marik poked his head into the kitchen.

"Bakura and I are going out, he says to tell you to phone you-know-who and tell him he can't make it."

"**Say I'm sick or something!**" Bakura's voice boomed through from the living room. Ryou stood shocked as Marik retreated and the front door slammed open and closed. Bakura was going to break a date with Ryou crush, just so that he could mess around and waste a Sunday afternoon with Marik. Ryou felt his blood boil at the thought of Bakura doing that to anyone.

And then a thought came to mind. A devious, Bakura-like thought that would definitely get him into trouble if anyone found out...Grinning wickedly, Ryou ran up the stairs taking them two at a time and bounded into Bakura's room. The curtains were still pulled closed and he almost stood in a pizza box, but Ryou excitement was driving him to the point where these things just weren't important anymore.

Sifting through Bakura's wardrobe he mentally thanked each and every deity that he could remember the name of that he and Bakura were pretty much the same size. Picking out a baggy pair of black jeans and a ripped black shirt he tore his own clothes off and dressed in them. Footwear consisted of a worn pair of army boots, and he began sorting through drawers picking up belts and bracelets and other such items.

"Ow." Said Ryou for the hundredth time. Twenty minutes ago he had decided that eyeliner was downright impossible to put on, yet he was still trying…and he still kept poking himself in the eye with the unnecessarily sharp pencil. Finally satisfied he studied himself in Bakura's full length mirror. Something wasn't quite right…Ryou paled considerably when he realised just what '_it_' was.

Bakura had his right ear pierced…twice.

Groaning slightly, and not for the first time he considered just calling Bakura's boyfriend and saying he couldn't make it…but something drove him to the dresser, and something sought for and found a safety pin. And the same something punctured his right ear…twice.

"OW!"

-

_Ding, ding._

Ear still throbbing Ryou took a few deep breaths. Bakura's boyfriend was here, and expecting to see…Bakura. Ryou glanced once more into the mirror, and plastered a scowl on his face before turning the door handle.

"Hey 'Kura, ready to go?" Ryou blinked a few times, thrown off by the revelation that Bakura had a _pet name_. Horrified, he wondered whether there was something he was meant to call his date in return…before he could ponder any further a hand had clasped his own and was dragging him towards the waiting car.

"C-can I lock up first? Ryou isn't home so I…" His date raised an eyebrow but released his hand slightly. Ryou turned but was pulled back again into a pair of strong arms. Lips were pressed against his, and he felt the older boy's tongue enter his mouth. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, much less _enjoying_ it…this was Bakura's boyfriend…but he had wanted it for so long, waited in the shadows quietly for years for this moment. Not even his conscience could ruin it.

When they finally pulled apart Ryou found himself gazing up into the most beautiful azure eyes he had ever seen, they were even more mesmerising up close. He felt his knees weaken as the other boy smirked and released his grip on Ryou's waist.

"You need to lock up, remember?"

Ryou nodded dumbly, face flushed, and finally tore his eyes away from the wonder that was Seto Kaiba.

-

Ryou sighed and leaned deeper into Seto's black jacket. He could smell the other boys body spray; Ryou had never been this close to his crush before, he wasn't sure he could keep his mind in check.

Seto kept asking him questions attempting to strike up a conversation. The smaller boy just stared into his eyes and nodded dumbly, occasionally managing to squeak an appropriate 'yes' or 'no'. How did Bakura manage? Those eyes were deep enough to drown in.

"Bakura, are you alright? You seem a little…off today. You haven't even insulted me yet." Ryou blinked rapidly and glanced down trying to hide his blush. This was not going well, what if Seto found out that he was impersonating his yami? Would he hate him? Not like he'd ever really _liked_ him before, but…

"Seto? Wh-what do you think of Ryou?" Ryou blushed deeper; his pale cheeks stained a dark crimson. The question caught Kaiba off-guard and he blinked a few times before answering.

"You want a threesome?"

"What! No…I just mean in general, what do you think? Is he…annoying?" Ryou tried to keep the sadness from his voice and make it sound deeper and huskier. Seto didn't seem to notice the higher pitch of his lover anyway.

"He's alright, a little quiet I suppose. I've never really spoken to him to know. He hangs around too much with Yuugi and Yami for me to get to know him." Ryou nodded, absorbing this new information; Seto didn't hate him! It made him feel kind of floaty inside. He didn't have time to dwell because the car had stopped, the door was open and Seto was watching him strangely.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're _smiling_."

-

Ryou walked hand in hand with Seto through the double doors and into the entrance hall of his 'boyfriends' mansion. Ryou was finding it more and more difficult to keep in-character, and the clothes that he had 'borrowed' were really uncomfortable.

They walked into another large hall and began to ascend the stairs to the upper floor. Ryou gazed around in awe; everything was so elaborately decorated, but then again money was no object to Seto Kaiba. He did wonder idly how many vases and other breakable items had been replaced when Mokuba had been younger. He stifled a giggle at the thought of Seto chastising his more playful younger brother.

Seto gripped his hand and pulled him closer, until their lips were touching in a brief kiss.

"I'll just be a minute; you can go ahead to my room." Seto turned and strode down the hall leaving a nervous Ryou in the long, door lined corridor. '_He should really label the rooms_…'

Ryou gently pushed on a few doors, finding an office, a broom cupboard, a bathroom, Mokuba's room (unless Seto had a secret obsession with Inuyasha), and finally the sought after Seto's room. It was very empty, to say the least, consisting merely of a king size bed, a desk complete with laptop, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers. And of course the Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie.

"The_ what_?" Ryou couldn't believe his eyes; he had to touch the plushie to be sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Seto had a plush toy sitting on his bed. Ryou giggled lightly and replaced the plushie wondering if Bakura knew of it.

"I still love it, 'Kura. The plushie, I mean." Ryou nodded dumbly, his liking for the inanimate toy suddenly falling. He pushed it to the floor where it landed unnoticed by Kaiba with a squeak.

Seto was currently by his dresser unbuttoning his shirt. Ryou felt a blush creep up his cheeks, though his body wasn't turned away from the sight. Ryou squeaked himself when Seto pulled the shirt off completely, tossing it to the floor.

For almost two years Ryou had dreamed of this moment; for Seto to gaze upon his with pure love in his eyes. Even if this emotion wasn't really for him, Ryou wasn't going to give it up. He had waited too damn long, been too damned good to let this chance slide. Whatever Seto wanted from him he could have…

Seto watched as 'Bakura's' gaze travelled down from his eyes to his now bare chest, eyeing his perfectly crafted muscles and almost visibly melting. Seto smirked to himself, Bakura wasn't usually this recessive. By now he would have been jumped on, face first onto the bed with his animal-like lover greedily ripping more clothes off. Something wasn't quite right…

Ryou finally tore himself away from Seto, and felt his blush deepen. The brunette had been _smirking_ at him. Ryou heard the CEO's light footsteps as he travelled the short distance to where he was sitting, he was getting very nervous, what if he did something wrong? He'd never even _kissed_ another guy like that before; what if he screwed everything up?

Seto wasn't moving slowly either; he'd already pushed Ryou down on the bed and was crawling over him, pinning his legs down. Ryou glanced over to the Blue Eyed plushie for comfort or guidance but remembered that he'd jealously pushed it to the floor.

"'Kura, what are you waiting for? I'm surprised you haven't pushed me over in a power struggle by now. You're being strangely recessive tonight…" Ryou tried to wriggle free but Seto's weight was too much for him so he tried a different tactic.

"Um…yeah, I feel like a change. Maybe we could role play? You know, you master, me slave?" Ryou inwardly begged his crush to accept, knowing that he'd never overpower the taller teen in a million years. Seto seemed interested, and with one hand grabbed Ryou's pale wrists in a tight grip above his silver hair. Ryou squeaked again, and felt his blush returning full force having had a five minute break between fresh blushes.

Seto smirked above him and licked his lips, staring directly into Ryou's eyes. With his free hand he slipped Ryou's shirt off, and began licking at the exposed flesh. Ryou bit back a moan and felt guilt rise in his stomach. This was wrong on so many levels; Seto wouldn't be doing this in a million years if he knew it was Ryou instead of his Yami he was stripping. And poor Bakura, if he ever found out…

"'Kura, are you sure you want this tonight? You seem so distracted."

"No, Seto please…I…I _do_ want this." '_More than you'll ever know_…' Ryou thought the last part and Seto shrugged and worked on Ryou's trousers. Ryou bit his lip as he felt the cold air of Seto's room meet with more skin, and the next few hours dissolved in a whirl of fantasy that he would treasure for the rest of his life…

-

A thin beam of moonlight filtered in through the navy curtains, playing with brown tresses of the boy lying next to Ryou. An arm was lazily draped around his waist, and he was pulled up close to the warm dozing body lying next to him. He felt warm, safe, secure…and utterly horrible.

The trails of tears that marred his face lead to the damp patches on the pillow where he'd been leaning, staring at Seto for the past hour. All of the joy he'd thought he would feel after this was gone, leaving an empty hollow feeling inside of him. He'd done such a terrible thing, lied to the boy he claimed to love, betrayed his yami, the other half of his _soul_, just for the chance of one night alone with his crush. And for what?

Ryou let his fingers sift through the chocolate strands of hair; the calm, even breaths tickled his face in a warm, pleasant way. In any other case this would have been heaven. Was this what Bakura felt, did he realise just how lucky he was? Obviously not, otherwise he's have kept the date instead of running off down the pub with his friend.

Fresh tears ran down his cheeks, and his body curled tighter around the larger form beside him.

A cobalt blue eye creaked open, and gazed loving to the boy besides him. "You think too much, go to sleep."

"Mmmn." Ryou resigned, he might as well enjoy the night while it lasted; his eyes fluttered closed as he whispered to his secret crush. "Goodnight Seto."

"Goodnight, Ryou."

Chocolate brown eyes snapped open.

**Owari**

* * *

**Please review.**

**I did actually write an extra ending; but it turned out so out of character that I deleted all traces of it from the earth and punished myself for writing something so terrible…anyway, leaving it like this allows you to think what you want to think.**

**Hope you liked it Junshin Tenshi!**

_-Completed: __9th March 2005_

_-Dagger_


End file.
